Illustrated herein, in various exemplary embodiments, are organic electroluminescent (EL) devices, and more specifically, organic EL devices with a number of excellent performance characteristics inclusive of the enablement of blue emitting EL devices. These devices contain luminescent components or a luminescent component with excellent high thermal stability, film forming characteristics and intense blue fluorescence. Organic EL devices are desired that are capable of providing uniform luminescence, saturated color especially in the blue regions of the visible spectrum, and low driving voltages. The organic EL devices disclosed herein enable, in embodiments, the above characteristics and contain organic luminescent materials or light emitting components comprised of fluorescent hydrocarbon compounds. The devices can be selected for use, for example, in flat-panel emissive display technologies, including TV screens, computer screens, and the like.